Derrotas
by Fisting Poderoso
Summary: Quería odiar a Bokuto, pero no podía. [KuroTsuki unilateral] [BokuTsuki]


_**Notas:** Esta historia contiene spoiler del manga._

 _ **Disclaimer:** El universo de Haikyuu le pertenece a Furudate Haruichi._

* * *

— Hey, hey, ¡hey! ¿Qué pasó con los gatos? Esperaba pelear un tercer set.

Apretó la mano de Bokuto como un alicate, saltándole la vena de la sien cuando el otro ni se inmutó y en cambio le mostró una sonrisa que casi se le salía de la cara. Si Kuroo no lo conociera en detalle y supiera lo tontamente puro que era, lo odiaría.

— Suerte para la próxima.

El mayor acabó por darle una fuerte palmada en el hombro (que casi se asemejaba a un remate top 5) que lo obligó a equilibrar en un solo pie, y continuaron mostrando sus respetos al resto de los que fueron sus oponentes con un saludo bajo la red. Cuando los titulares de Fukurodani dejaron de desfilar frente a él tomó mucho aire por la nariz, tratando de que funcionara como una ráfaga que le pateara el culo a las emociones innecesarias.

Kuroo elevó la vista y los reflectores de luz parecían más brillantes que antes. Le encandilaron la retina, fue su excusa al sentir que los ojos le bailaban en una gruesa ola de lágrimas que no cayeron, porque debajo de ese pisotón que acababa de recibir seguía estando su orgullo y ese no era un sentimiento innecesario, no para las revanchas. Luego de intercambiar lados y recibir unas breves palabras del entrenador de la otra escuela el pelinegro se reconfortó en las expresiones de sus compañeros; esta derrota ya había sido superada y todos tenían puestos sus ojos hambrientos en lo que importaba, la última oportunidad que les quedaba para hacerse espacio en las nacionales, y Tetsuro no quería necesitar suerte para eso.

Se encaminaron al área de espera para darle paso a los enfrentamientos femeninos, y abriendo la boquilla de su termo con los dientes para refrescarse una figura desgalichada con una mota rubia en la cima y anteojos apareció en su campo de visión. Si Yaku no hubiese estado cagando a palos a Lev para que aprendiera de una vez a no "bloquear" con los brazos tan separados que un elefante podría caminar entre ellos, habría visto a Tsukishima antes que Kuroo, así que, aunque lo jalara del brazo para que siguiera la ruta del equipo Kuroo ya no estaba consciente del mundo donde existían otras personas que no se llamaban Tsukki.

Una vez que Tsukishima lo notó se vio obligado a no ignorarlo, saludando con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras hacía ese gesto cohibido con sus manos.

— ¿Estabas mirando el partido?

El rubio vestía casual y lo suficientemente abrigado para el clima de afuera, un poco exagerado para estar dentro del estadio donde la temperatura estaba más controlada, pero Tsukishima no contaba con la suficiente grasa corporal para lidiar con un poco de frío y no estaba sudando como pollo en brasa así como hacía él. El punto es que era la primera vez que lo veía en esas fachas y estaba guapo, como siempre, pero guapo de una forma que no había visto antes.

— Sí.

Así que Tsukki lo vio perder, después de que le había dicho que quería ayudarlo a llevar a Karasuno a la victoria para así enfrentarse en Tokio. Tsukishima ya había cumplido y si él no lo hacía también sería patético, tal como diría el megane.

Caminó hacia el menor desprendiéndose del agarre de Yaku, tampoco escuchó a Kenma decir su nombre, y sonrió cuando el más alto dejó de asomarse hacia la cancha para verlo de frente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

— Si hubiese sabido que vendrías me habría asegurado de verme más genial en el juego.

— Lo estuviste. —el pelinegro parpadeo casi tan rápido como sus latidos, aún sabiendo que ese no podía ser un elogio a secas. Si conocía un poco al muchacho podía estar seguro de ello, y lo vio venir con esa ligera mueca de mofa en su lindo rostro— Aunque te emocionaste demasiado enfrentando a Bokuto-san, deberías haber sido capaz de robarle un par de puntos extra. ¿Será que te estás poniendo anciano?

Kuroo se carcajeó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Tsukishima.

— Es verdad.

Sus dedos apretaron un poco y con la fuerza suficiente atrajo al rubio para abrazarse a él con sus brazos despedazados por los bloqueos, dejando al menor con los suyos a cada lado, inmóviles por la sorpresa. Lo lamentaba por el megane pero realmente necesitaba esto y se mordió los labios.

Hubiese querido que su mejilla hiciera contacto con la piel del cuello del chico para descubrir cómo se sentiría, pero una bufanda de cuadros se lo impidió y lo estrechó un poco más. Lo dejó libre cuando una voz cantarina (varios decibeles por encima del límite de lo que es sano para el oído humano) se fue haciendo más notoria hasta reunirse con ellos.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Tsukki, viniste!

— Veintisiete mensajes pidiéndomelo me dejaron claro que querías que lo hiciera.

Bastó con mostrárselos a Ukai para poder desligarse del entrenamiento de ese día y por defecto también le dio permiso a Yamaguchi, con la condición de que éste se asegurara de grabar ese partido de semejante nivel. Su cara plagada de pecas se encontraba ausente en ese momento porque había ido a comprar unas bebidas calientes.

Bokuto saltó alrededor del blondo obligando a Kuroo a retroceder dos pasos si no quería que le aterrizara encima, preguntándole con innecesaria insistencia si había visto sus remates geniales, sobre todo el cruzado con ángulo cerrado del final que dejó boquiabierta a toda la audiencia.

— Sí, Bokuto-san. Fue molestamente asombroso.

Respondió monótono pero fue suficiente para Koutarou que elevaba sus puños en victoria, bañándose en elogios propios mientras Tsukishima y Akaashi intercambiaban un breve saludo y sentían vergüenza ajena por la escena que montaba el súper As. Bokuto cruzó su brazo enchaquetado con el jersey blanco de Fukurodani sobre los hombros del menor, haciendo que bajara los tres centímetros que los separaban y le besó la comisura de la boca con entusiasmo, apuntando a Kuroo con la mano libre.

— Tienes que quedarte para el segundo partido de este chico. Seguro conseguirá lucirse un poco.

— Ja, quedarás tan sorprendido que te preguntarás cómo rayos es que pudiste ganarnos. Sólo espera un poco, Tsukki, yo pago el gyudon para celebrar nuestros boletos.

— Supongo.

Bokuto hizo que Tsukki marchara con él sin soltarlo un solo segundo y Tetsuro sintió como si un montón de larvas anidaran en su estómago, como cada vez que esas escenas imaginarias lo perturbaban al cerrar los ojos en la noche, imágenes en las que Bokuto lo besaba, lo tocaba y más, por el derecho que le daba ser quien conquistó el corazón de Tsukki.

Hasta no verlos como puntos diminutos en la distancia no se volvió donde Yaku y Kenma, evitándoles la mirada. Eran demasiadas derrotas para unas pocas horas nada más.

Quería odiar a Bokuto, pero no pudo.


End file.
